Bricks Journal
by Leon the self absorbed
Summary: Slash, OC. Brick is upset...find out why...


I do not own the power puff girls or the rowdy ruff boys...I do however own my OC's...They are not Mary Sues...or at least I hope not. I also want to tell you there will be slash/shonen ai...not yaoi though...it is told through Bricks POV...in his diary/journal entries. Yes I do like Brick..in fact he's one of my favs...but I feel as if there's not enough dark fics so this will do...

Anyway here is the fic! Oh and it is a one shot...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

03/13/09

Dear Diary,

How are you? My name is Brick. I am 17 years old and I go to Rockville High School, My birthday is 03/12/1992 and my favorite color is Red. My girlfriend is Blossom and I have two brothers, Butch and Boomer...all the same age.

Want to know something cool...I'm a superhero! Well I used to be a villain but I was reformed by the power of love...Just kidding.

Actually my brothers and I got sick of going to jail so we became good guys. No we don't wear spandex with our underwear on the outside or some fancy costume that makes us look like retards no offense to the mentally challenged of course...well not like they can read this...the bastards...Mwehehehehee...see I have some evil still in me...

Anyway...it's time to go to sleep see ya...

Joyfully yours,

Brick

03/20/09

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't written for you in such a long time but I got bad news! My brother Boomer was raped! The doctor said to watch him because rape causes psychological damage...poor Boomer maybe if I was there to stop it...never mind the past is in the past.

Tearfully yours,

Brick

03/30/09

Dear Diary,

I'm worried about Boomer, lately all he does is write poetry and wear dark clothes with long sleeves...be right back got to check on Boomer.

Oh my god! Boomer tried to hide it but I saw long scars and short scars on his arms and wrists I think he's been cutting himself...according to my Psychology textbook it's depression. Man I didn't think he had it this bad...Tomorrow I'm checking Boomer into a mental health center.

Worriedly yours,

Brick

04/05/09

Dear Diary,

Well Boomer's in a mental health facility and rightfully so...the Psychologists have told Butch and me about his mental diagnosis. It seems that he has Major Depressive Disorder.

We visited him and he told me he's found a friend who was raped also...I think he said his name was Brian...anywho he said he's got his phone number...I don't think getting a phone number from a mental health patient is the right idea but if it makes him happy then it's fine by me.

Happily yours,

Brick

04/10/09

Dear Diary,

Well Boomers out of the hospital or hell hole asylum as he calls it and he's hanging out with Brian at the park. It's so nice to see him smile again, though...he's been spending 'a lot' of time with Brian...I mean day and night it's all I hear is Brian this and me and Brian did that. It drives 'me' crazy...

Frustratingly yours,

Brick

04/23/09

Dear Diary,

I'm up to a sneaking suspicion that my brother is a faggot...Can you believe that? My brother a freak of nature! See my suspicion started when Brian would drive Boomer home on his motorcycle...Boomer would then hug Brian in more than just a friendly way...I'm going to confront him about this when he gets home.

I was right! My brother 'is' a faggot! He's a butt muncher, a booty pirate...one on the wrong side of the fence! That's it...I'm going to forbid him to see Brian ever again...no brother of mine is going to be a fag.

Fuck off now,

Brick

05/06/09

D.D,

My brother has been sneaking out of his room at night and cavorting with that butt pirate Brian. I'm going to put a stop to this once and for all...Damn fags think they can rule the world! Well I'll show them! They won't turn me into a fag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I'm going to end it here...I'll leave the ending for you guys to make up in your heads.

R&R...Ja Ne! Oh and please don't steal Brian...ask permission first...if you want to know more or use this Brian Character...


End file.
